


c O ME BACK

by orphan_account



Series: usnavi's wine moms [7]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonny, chat fic, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sonshine: okaypaintingpete: okay???sonshine: okay!!paintingpete: so about those snacks...





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my good buddy Comet who is on fighting off aunt flow with a stick right now (as am i) and also didn't know??? that i wrote this??? idk it made me feel like a celebrity when he found out

**sonshine** >> **paintingpete**

**sonshine** ughhhhhhh

**paintingpete** babe

**paintingpete** what's wrong?

**sonshine** the redcoats are coming

**sonshine** no, wait

**sonshine** the redcoats are here and they're bayoneting my uterus

**paintingpete** awww

**paintingpete** how can i help?

**paintingpete** you're not wearing your binder, are you?

**sonshine** ...

**paintingpete** s o n n y

**sonshine** fineeeeeeee

**sonshine** okay

**sonshine** i've got two sports bras on now

**paintingpete** good boy

**paintingpete** i just wanted to remind you that you're very handsome and masculine and my favorite guy

**paintingpete** also, i'm almost at your apartment

**paintingpete** open your window

**paintingpete** what do you want from the bodega?

**sonshine** a slurpee

**paintingpete** d u h

**paintingpete** already got one

**paintingpete** what else?

**sonshine** i love you so much 

**paintingpete** ...

**sonshine** fUCK

**sonshine** FORGET I SAID THAT

**paintingpete** c O ME BACK

**sonshine** NO

**sonshine** I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING

**sonshine** LEAVE THE SLURPEE ON THE FIRE ESCAPE AND LEAVE

**paintingpete** COME BACK

**paintingpete** SONNY

**paintingpete** I LOVE YOU

**sonshine** really?

**paintingpete** yeah!!  
  
**sonshine** you mean it????

**paintingpete** yeah!!!!!

**sonshine** you're not just saying that to make me feel better about myself????????

**paintingpete** i would never

**sonshine** okay

**paintingpete** okay???

**sonshine** okay!!

**paintingpete** so about those snacks...

**sonshine** fritos

**sonshine** sour skittles

**sonshine** snickers

**sonshine** takis

**paintingpete** twix???

**sonshine** i love you

**paintingpete** love you too, baby boy.

**paintingpete** window open?

**sonshine** doin it right now

 

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it!!!!! plz show ur local trans boys (nonbinary or otherwise) some love from me n comet
> 
> send me prompts my Tumblr is asshole-a-ham


End file.
